Wanna Cookie?,A PikachuBuneary Thingy
by bugandbees
Summary: If you flame,Pikachu & Buneary roast marshmallows over your flame,so dere,and it's about how pikachu refuses a cookie..and chaos ensues.UH OHHH!BYES!goes to steal Pikachu & Buneary's marshmallowsOh yeah,review,even if u flame,since I want marshmallows!


Wanna Cookie?

By me,Bugandbees

Disclaimer:No I don't own Pokemon or anything else,leave me alone!!!...Ohhh,you just want to read this story?OKIE!No review...aww,c'mon,please?DO IT OR I'LL...start charging my laser...beamy..thingy...nvm,just review,PLZ!!!

Pikachu and Buneary are messing around after training,nothing but simple pokemon style horseplay.

"Hey Pikachu,wanna cookie?" Buneary said as she pulled it out from nowhere. (Yes,I am letting pokemon use hammerspace,so there)

"Not now Buneary,I just ate,besides,I wanna play another game of hide-and-go-seek,and i'm gonna win this time,since i've got a perfectly planned strategy!"

"PLEASE?PLEASE?It's got a special ingredient...made just for you..Heheehe!"said Buneary,gazing at Pikachu with a strange look.

NO!

PLEASE?

NO!

PLEASE?

NOOOO!!!!

"But...sniff it's just for you..do you have any idea how long it took to make this cookie just right...EVER.SINCE.I'VE.BEEN.CAUGHT!!!!AUUUGHHHH!!!"said Buneary,with strong anger behind her voice.

"Whoa,whoa Buneary,fine,I guess i'll try it...When Pluto crashes into somebody's head on the day of Neverember 75th!I CAAAAAAALLLLL!!!!!!-"

"Pikachu,please,you did this when Ash tried to give you a mudbath.."said Buneary with some concern.

"RAAAAAAAAANDOM SWORDFIGHT..OVEEEEER..A VAT O BARNEY DOLLS!!!"said Pikachu,pulling out a laser katana and cutting up Buneary's cookie into exactly 5,789,653,8742,67421,786,422 pieces,and the cookie dust floated away,coming in contact with a Marril swimming about in a small stream,and taking horrible,untold affects on the Marril.Just then,the surrounding 535.764368994 mile diameter of landscape bended,contorted,then broke away as only about 1400 pieces of blackened rock,ranging in size from 2 to 45.65329 feet in diameter,floating about over a GIGAMUNGOHIGGLYBIGGLYHUGIEMUNGERLYBIGONORMUS vat of barney dolls.Not all space was used for the swordfight,as anyone caught in the warp besides Buneary&Pikachu were acting as audience.Suddenly,a Snorlax warped in,flattening most in the vincinity ,but a few fortunate few popped out from underneath,only to fall over the edge,and be savagely dissolved in the barney dolls,as everyone knows barney dolls are much more like a horrid,blazing acid than a doll.

"Ok..No rules,let Random Swordfight Round 1...BBEEEEEGGGIIIN!!"yelled the annoucer.

Pikachu begun the match,jumping high into the air,then performing 4 large,powerful slices,which sent burning hot slices of wind towards Buneary.Buneary jumped high,pulling out a huge laser sheild and lance,stopping the attack with her sheild,then coming down and hitting a rock with such force,it split and the upper half came shooting towards Pikachu at rediculous speeds.Pikachu Iron Tailed it in half,only to be smushed inbetween as Buneary summoned her eatrhbending abilites.She then froze it with a viciously powerful Ice Beam,then sent it flying with psychic powers.As the new comet shot into space,Pikachu suddenly broke out with a huge fart,disentegrating the comet's bottom and shooting back down like a rocky misssle,hitting the barney dolls hard,although they simply frothed violently,flipping around in the air,and dissolving the rest of the comet,luckily Pikachu unleashed a GIGAMUNGOHIGGLYBIGGLYHUGIEMUNGERLYBIGONORMUS fart,flying upwards and smacking Buneary into the audience,where more innocent people were thrown into the barney dolls,and Buneary jumped forward,calling upon a Care Bear army,only to have it burned by Pikachu's custom attack, Plasma Shot,something he mastered when the group got caught in a ground pokemon tournament,where the contestants were angered by Team Rocket,then the group was blamed.He does this by heating his tail with huge amounts of eletricity,then creating a large ball of plasma and flinging it with all his might,totaling anything in it's way.This is Pikachu's strongest move,and is used with the same skill Pikachu had when he first learned Iron Tail,thus only being able to be used about twice.

But,Pikachu,using the mystical powers of craziness,drew up power enough to use it like a machine gun,holding up his tail as it glew neon green and shot forth a huge round of green plasma shots,although they were smaller than the first.Buneary got knocked into the audience,while some of the audience was helplessly destroyed in a sick gore fest,as the plasma shots...nevermind.Buneary shot forward,using weiner-flavored bananas to assault Pikachu,but they were dissolved by a spontaneous plop of barney dolls shooting forth,leaving the furry puff on the end of Buneary's right ear blackened,as they ate through an empty seat in the audience.

Buneary angrily and violently twitched her left eye as the vein on her right temple nearly burst with angry fury,the reason for being so angry being the fact that like Dawn,Buneary liked being all pretty..&..twitch girly...a-a-a-nnnnn-------d twitches eye hard enough to break a small metalic ball randomly placed thereCLLLLLEEEANNNN!!!AHHHHHHH!!!!!is restrained..Lets go back to our story,shall we?

Anyway,in a furious smega fury,Buneary suddenly called out " you Pikachu,just you!"

"Bu-buneary?" Pikachu called in sudden fear as Buneary easily floated about the place,something that couldnt be done as easily as she was doing it,as normally,due to the random fluxes of space & time,and due to the fact that floating and levitating required a precise hold on space time,firm enough to precisely suspend the being in the midst of it,but not so firm,or else the continum would be heavily disrupted,sending the levitating being zooming about.Yes,levitating isn't as simple as "Ohh im gonna use my mind to float myself like i would any object."Nuuuuuu.Much more complex.Anyway,lets get back to this crazy fight..all cuz mean little Pikachu wouldn't accept an innocent wittle cookie.Boo Pika!

Buneary was reddish gold in color,as she charged up a huge,hot ball of molten lava,sizzling the very atmosphere,as the air crackled and popped with highly unnatural amounts of heat,even for a huge ball of molten lava."AHHHHHH!!!!"cried Pikachu as the crazed little bunny with a singed ear puffy-thingy just grinned ,then laughed like a maniac.The magma blast missed,hitting the barney dolls,as the two reacted,and a huge,flaming,purple and green blitz of pure terror completely engulfed Pikachu.The last thing...well 2 things Pikachu heard before being overcome by the blitz was a cry from Buneary,one he assumed was of triumph,before he heard "I-I'm going to ki-Please get me out!!!IT"S HOT WHEN YOUR ENRAGED!!!-kill you!!!"

"Wh-where am I?..Who am I?...What am I?"said Pikachu.He was in a very stuffy white room,when suddenly a figure appeared to him "Greeeetingsss,i am the ghost of christmas paaaaa-"Me:Hey,wrong story!"Ahem,I am here,Pikachu to tell you of what you must do.You must realize your destiny...as the lord of pocket change!!!!!No wait...Luke i am your fa-"

"Lemme guess,you want me to apologize to Buneary,eat her cookies,and be all nice with her?"said Pikachu

"Uhhhh..yeah"said the figure

"So?"said Pikachu.

"Go!Do what you must do,dance the dance of life with her!"said the figure

"What you say?"said Pikachu

"Ummmm...SHOOP DA WOOP!"said the figure,before sending Pikachu shooting out towards the sky.

"Ummm..hi Buneary..uhhh..sorry..about the..umm...cookie..(pulls one out from behind and eats it)Suddenly,Buneary comes shooting downwards,as her evil essence she created hung menacingly in the air.Pikachu catches her,as the essence tries to retake Buneary."I WILL TAKE YOUR LOVED ONE,& NEVER GIVE HER BACK!!!!" "NO ONE SAID I LIKED HER!"."RAWRRRR!!!!PLASMA FARRRT!"Roared Pikachu as he used Plasma Shot and his GIGAMUNGOHIGGLYBIGGLYHUGIEMUNGERLYBIGONORMUS fart to completely disentigrate the evil essence and catch Buneary.As the swordfight thingy faded,Buneary,sitting by Pikachu,said "Seriously,why didn't you eat my cookies at first?"Said Buneary

"Well..to be honest..that smelled like a peice of dirty crap...and it tasted even worse when I actually did eat it..."

"Yeah,that was the special,boiled onions and some Cropcrout casserole from Dawn's Aunt Bessie,who Dawn always says has to be the worst cook in the world."said Buneary,about to laugh.

"Why you dirty little rabbit!"said Pikachu,as he threateningly charged up some eletricity,then hit with a terrible amount of force,giving Buneary dizzy eye thingys.

"Ooooops"said Pikachu..."Now what..."(Throws under a teeny blanket)"There,perfectly covered"

TEH END,you can leave me alone now..unlesss you wanted to review.

And what happened to that Marill and the cookie dust?Well,everyone knows all Water Types are horribly,terribly allergic to the chemical reactions that result when flour,sugar,&boiled onions are mixed...giving them terrible gas,pounding headaches,and purple,swollen bumps & bruises..Dawn used to have a Goldeen,a Mantyke,and a Staryu,and Piplup's in the emergency at this moment,as he has been for 9 days,13 hours now...When the chemical reaction by- product..a blue,spoolshy,sticky goo comes in contact with water glands,pure,complete chaos ensues within the water pokemon's body.It burns them,then releases toxic gases,causing this chaotic allergic reaction.

How did Buneary learn to cook...ermmm..LOOK A MUNKIE!!!Nevermind,i'll tell,thats cuz she knows how to cook,somewhat,from a previous trainer that taught her Ice Beam to make the perfect Ice Cream..mmmmmm...

...OH CRAP TEH RANDOMNESS OF THAT PLACE HEALED THE MARILL AHHHH!!!!!!! IT'S USIN HYPER BEEM!!!!OH NUUU FOCUS PUNCH!!!!OH NUU GIGA IMPACT OH CRAPMUNKIES GIANT MALLET THAT TURNS INTO PLASMA CANNON!!!!!(dies)

TEH REAL END!!!!Now review..please.PLLLLEEEEAAAASE????!!!???!?!!!!1/?1


End file.
